Port Haven
Background Port Haven is a shadowport frequented by The Mercs and considered their de facto home port. Captain Rick Taller & Hallomar have a strong friendship that goes back to the days of the Clone Wars and that friendship allows Taller many security perks in terms of knowing the ins-and-outs of information floating around in less-than-legal arenas. Situated near another shadowport known as Borgo Prime, in the same area as the junk world of Patch-4, and situated one sector over (Cademimu Sector) from Mandalore, Port Haven isn't necessary in a friendly galactic neighborhood. Its location provides much of its secrecy and privacy for its shadowy clientele. Security Hallomar keeps his own private security force (Port Guards) of gunfighters & mercenaries looking for temporary work (sometimes permanent work, depending on skill level); they number 64 strong with 32 on "shift" at any given point. While not as professional as some security forces around the galaxy, Hallomar holds onto the good guards and quickly dispatches the bad news guards. In that vein of operation, Hallomar's security forces are well-fed, well-paid, and loyal to Hallomar as long as their paychecks keep coming; a handful of the guards are lifers, loyal to Hallomar to their last breath. Hallomar equips his security guards with recycled Naboo Security Guard armor & clothing, as well as equipping them with an EE-4 Carbine Rifle (with rifle sling), CDEF Blaster Pistol as a sidearm, a boot knife, comlink, chronometer, and binders. The Port Guards also have access to a black-colored heavy clothed armorweave cloak for protection against weather and glowrods. The Port Guards man the six 49.21 foot (15 meter) watch towers---made of titanium with a covered titanium roof, drop-down access ladder from the top with lockable floor door, and transparisteel windows enclosing the top, for bad weather, with a balcony walk outside of that, where the E-Web is posted and searchlight----with 3 personnel each (see layout; other 2 towers are one near the octagon and the other watching over the extra landing area). Each tower has a E-Web Repeating Heavy Blaster gunner, searchlight operator (also equipped with a Model TD2.3 Electrobinoculars & non-scoped CDEF Rifle for the daytime), and a marksman armed with a scoped CDEF Rifle. Beyond Port Haven security, the towers also keep the planet's nasty wild life from attacking the camp, most notably the modrol. The rest of the Port Guards are in the following positions: * 4 personnel remained at the "security station" (11) that features a small jail for 3 people (2 guards remain, 2 guards can deploy in case of an emergency) * 2 personnel are patrolling Port Haven proper (see layout) * 2 personnel are patrolling up and down the jungle path leading to the extra landing area * 2 personnel are guarding the underground fuel pod in the extra landing area * 2 personnel are patrolling up and down the jungle path leading to the octagon * 2 personnel remain at the octagon. Octagon The octagon is an enclosed and covered cage fighting arena for humans, aliens, and droids. While the droid fighting is purely for sport, the fighting between the various humans & aliens are usually done to get extra credits or settle outstanding debts. Death, unfortunately, is common for debt settling fights. The octagon is surrounded by three-level bleachers on all sides, a titanium caged arena in the middle (with a single gated & locked entrance/exit), and a crude covered tin roof over it all. A small office is off to the side under the tin roof to set debts, payments, and betting, while a 22.96 foot (7 meter) titanium fence is around the entire arena topped with barbed wire and features a single entry and exit point along the fence line with a titanium security gate. A guard tower sits at the far North edge of the Octagon & graveyard, before the jungle's edge. Graveyard The graveyard, on the far side of the Octagon, is a final resting place for those killed in the Octagon and for those that pass away at Port Haven from other causes, natural or otherwise. A simple enclosed plot of land with a waist high fence around it, wooden crosses with crude plaques of the name of the deceased on them dot the landscape. However simple and crude the graveyard is, it is nonetheless a place for the dead to rest peacefully. Extra Landing Area The extra landing area features 12 various-in-size open field with circular ferrocrete landing pads encircled with blinking red lights; 11 of them can field a light freighter, while the 12th being specifically designed for the Johnny Boy and is reserved for only that starship. An underground fuel pod sits nearby the various landing pads off to the right (or South-East), being guarded by two Port Guards personnel. A 22.96 foot (7 meter) titanium fence topped with barbed wire surrounds the fueling area with a security gate providing access; the two Port Guards stand sentry on the exterior of the gate. A guard tower sits at the far edge of the landing area, before the jungle's edge however. Category:Other Category:Locations